A Life Without Lawliet
by thenolifequeen
Summary: L's death, took completely for surprise his girlfriend, Azumi. How will she make it without him? Will she survive? Find out! LxOC
1. First Goodbye

_Well guys, this is a story I wrote long ago._

_Hope you like it and review if you liked it and want the next chapter!! I won't put it if I don't have at least **3 reviews**._

* * *

"Hi guys!!" I said as I stepped inside the headquarters.

"Oh, hello Azumi!!" said Matsuda as he blushed, it was so obvious he was completely in love with me!! But poor him, he didn't know I was dating Ryuuzaki, in fact, we were a couple.

"Hello Azumi-san, welcome back." Ryuuzaki said.

"Hey Ryuu-chan!! I brought some cake to share." I said as I hugged him.

"Great, Azumi-san!! Is it by any chance a strawberry cake?" He asked lively.

"Yes!! With whipped cream!!"

"Nice!! I love strawberry cake with whipped cream on it!!" He said like a kid in a toyshop.

"Did you bring something to us?" Asked Matsuda.

"Yes!! What about some apples? We should eat healthy, if not, we'll become more and more like Ryuuzaki." I said and chuckled.

"Azumi-san, that's not very funny." The young detective looked at me with a reproach look.

"I know Ryuuzaki, I was just kidding."

"Azumi, you're back! Sorry, I didn't notice you. Welcome." That was Light with his happy teen face, a lie. I just glared at him, something told me he wasn't good. I hope I was wrong.

"I'll go after Kira my own way. We have one month. Who would be faster?" L said as he stood up from his chair. I think I arrived in the middle of an argue.

"Ryuuzaki!! Where are you going?" Light asked while he followed L because of the handcuffs.

"To Amane's room. I'm sorry, I know you are on your father's side, but you'll have to come with me beacuse I can't take off the handcuffs." My tenshi (angel) said. Before Light left the room his eyes fixed with mine. I couldn't stand it!! Why did he have a crush on me?! He already had Misa!! The most gorgeous model in the entire Japan!! I sat down in front of the screens and I watched how the love of my life and the spoiled boy entered inside the Gothic Lolita's room.

"Light!!! Do we have a date today?" She chirped happily but she frowned and continued. "With Ryuuzaki-san..." Ryuuzaki walked to her, too close for my liking.

"Do you love Light?" he asked her as she got back.

"Yes! Very much!!"

"But you also admire Kira."

"Yes." He leaned closer! Light had to held his chain to avoid him to get closer to her!!

"So... Light-kun or Kira? Who do you love most?" She got up and ran next to Light.

"Obviously, I'd choose Light!! I'm grateful to Kira and I'd like to meet him, but I don't love him. I totally choose Light!!" She said as she hugged his arm.

"Light-kun wants to catch Kira. Don't you Light-kun?"

"Yes, of course."

L got closer to her and said "He wants to capture Kira, what would you do?".

"If Light wants Kira to be caught, I think he needs to be caught." She replied.

"So if you could help Light-kun, you would join the investigation to help him, don't you?" Ryuuzaki continued.

"Ryuuzaki!!" Light said with a concerned look in his eyes. But his cheerful girlfriend, happily said if it was for Light, she would do anything.

"Wait!! What are you doing?" Light asked my boyfriend.

"I'll have prepared a report of Eraldo Coil telling those seven, 'Amane Misa maybe could know L.' 'Amane Misa was bold for being suspectful of being the second Kira.'"

"That's true." Said Misa.

"If Amane Misa could know L, Yotsuba would like to interview Misa-san for the advertisment. They'll make her several questions. And because of that stupid action Matsuda did, we have a request to make an advertisment." Ryuuzaki said looking through the window.

"That's not ok." Light said.

"Why?" The blonde Barbie asked.

"Because it's obviously it would put you in danger, Misa." Her oh-not so worried boyfriend explained.

"Are you worried for me?" She asked with a spark in her eyes. "Great! But if it is for Light, Misa wouldn't mind doing it."

"Listen, Misa. If you tell them you know something about L, we don't know what they could do to make you talk." He said to her.

"Don't worry!! Misa won't tell anything!!"

"Yes, that's true." The detective said.

"On the other hand, Kira can control people's actions before their death. It's posible they could manipulate Misa to make her talk and kill her then. No. If they kill L, Misa would be useless and they kill her." Light continued.

"I don't want that to happen!!" She said afraid.

"Light-kun. If we win, Misa-san won't die. And since we are handcuffed, we would share the same destiny, no? If I die, Light-kun would die. Misa-san wouldn't be the saddest of all? Light-kun and I dead, or catch Kira. What do you prefer?" L asked Misa.

"Catch Kira!! I can't live in a world without Light!!" She said with faith, and raised her arm to the sky.

"Yes, correct." My love said.

"No way Ryuuzaki!!" Light interrupted him.

"I don't have time. I'm desperate. And Amane Misa... your enthusiasm and your love for Light... is the biggest thing in the world." Ryuu-chan said as he walked in the opposite side of the room.

"Ryuuzaki-san!! Misa was wrong with you the whole time... I called you pervert... You understand me perfectly, don't you?" She suddenly said with hope or whatever in her eyes...

"Yes! Misa-san is the perfect woman for Light-kun."

"Kyaaa!!" And for my horror, she gave him a kiss in his cheek. "Arigato Ryuuzaki!!" That witch said. How she dare!! Kissing my Ryuu-chan!!

"Maybe I could fall for you, ya know?" **THAT FUCKING DETECTIVE SAID**. This was all, how could he fall for her?!?! I'm leaving!!! I can't stand seeing him flirting with another woman. I'm broken!! I took my things ready to leave the headquarters.

"Where are you going Azumi?" Matsuda asked me.

"Far away from that bastard!!" I said as I pointed Ryuuzaki in the screens.

"Please, don't leave!! I bet you it's a plan he has to do something."

"I don't care, this time he went too far, how could he say he could fall for another woman?!"

"What? Are you his girlfriend or something?" A teasingly and a little shocked Matsuda asked.

"YES!! For God's sake, yes!! I'm tired of hiding our relationship!! Yes!! I'm L's girlfriend!! Happy? Now I'm leaving!!"

"No!! Hold on!! There's gotta be some explanation!! Don't leave Azumi... Please..." Matsuda held me by my sleeve.

"Let go!! I wanna leave!! That bastard almost never shows me his love and I always do!! He never does something for me!! He's only worried about this stupid case!! He never... he never said he loved me... or called me Azumi-chan..." Tears started flowing, betraying me. I threw myself to Matsuda's arms, he hugged me. And exactly in those moments, Light and L went downstairs.

"What's going on? What's wrong Azumi-san?" My stupid boyfriend asked slightly concerned. I didn't want to look at him or talk to him. Matsuda speaked for me.

"Ryuzaki! I can't believe you've done that to her!! You hurted her!!"

"I did what?" He said, still with that 'I don't give a damn about anything' look.

"Oh! You don't realize? What about saying you could fall for Misa-Misa when you already have Azumi-chan?" Right now I thanked having a friend like him.

"That's true!! You've said that, back up there!! And I know you and Azumi are a couple, just why did you say that, knowing she'll be here watching?" Light now on my side, defended me.

"That was just a trick to make her cooperate with the investigation."

"Well, excuse me _Mr. Iknoweverything_, but... but... your girlfriend was here and you broke her heart!! **THIS IS OVER!!** I'm outta here!!" I ran to the door crying and I dissapeared of Lawliet's life, yes, I knew his surname.


	2. Mr Blue

Light punched a stupefied L and he even didn't defend himself. He let him being punched by Light as hard as he could. He couldn't believe he let go the best thing he had in his life. No, she left him, he didn't have to do anything with this. He've been betrayed by his love.

"Stupid!! Why did you let her go?!" Light said as he continued punching L.

"It's your fault!! She told me you never showed her any emotion towards her!! You never told her you loved her!!! You never called her Azumi-chan..." Matsuda shouted to him. Ryuuzaki opened up his eyes realizing what he's just done, yes it was his fault, noone else's. They were right, he was stupid. How could he never noticed that simple little things that could light up any girl?!

"I'm a monster. I've lost the most important thing in my life. I DID IT!! BY MYSELF!!" He shouted, Light stopped punching him. In L's mind, flew** Promise Her The Moon by Mr. Big**. It was exactly what he did.

"Go and bring her back, you fool!!" Matsuda said.

"I have no idea where she could be..."

"You are the detective here." Light said with arrogance.

"I'm stupid. I've never asked for her cellphone."

"Do you even love her?" Light and Matsuda, together, asked at the same time.

"I... yes..."

"Then why didn't you tell her what you feel?! I have her cellphone, here, call her and tell her how you feel about her." Matsuda gave him his mobile with her phone number on the screen. Ryuuzaki called and waited for her to answer. Immediately, **Mr. Blue by Catherine Feeny **started ringing somewhere in the room. She had forgoten her mobile phone. _"Mr. Blue I told you that I loved you, please believe me... Mr. Blue I have to go now darling don't be angry..."_ The ringtone sang. Lawliet's heart broke in million pieces. She loved that song, she told him about it a houndred times but he never payed attention, he was thinking how to catch Kira. He was in fact, a fool, a big one.

"She forgot her cellphone, now we are lost. I give up, I can't do anything to bring her back. I'm a big asshole!! How could I be such a pain in the ass!? I'm a fool, a stupid, a bastard!! I'm... I'm..."

"Yeah, we all got the meaning..." Light glared at him. Suddenly, she apeared in the room, crying.

"L... I'm sorry... I forgot my cell." She said between sobs.

"Azu-chan... are you ever gonna forgive me? I'm a big ashole!! How... What can I do for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know, I'm really hurt... I... I'm leaving. I have to go now, I have a cab for me outside. Matsuda, please call me if something related to the case happens." And with that she left.

The detective L wasn't seen at the quarters the following days. Light was in charge of everything, the sweets-addict let him go. Ryuuzaki played all the time Mr. Blue, again and again, also Promise Her The Moon. He never got tired of listening to them. The first night without his love he spent the whole night crying until his eyes dried. He had never cried since his parents died. "Azumi-san, I love you... It's a pity she's not here to hear me. This lines so well rehearsed, my tongue tied and overloaded, she'll never know this... how much I love her." He whisperes softly for himself. There was a knock at the door. "Who's there?" He asked with his voice raspy for not talking in so many time.

"It's me, Watari."

"Come in."

"L, we've caught Yotsuba's Kira. It was Higuchi."

"I knew it! Was?"

"He died by a heartache yesterday."

"What? Mmm... I see..."

"Miss Taniyama is here." That was a stake stucked directly in his already broken heart. Watari told him everything about the Death Note and the Shinigami.

"Thank you, Watari, I'll go downstairs in a moment."

"Yes, sir." And the gentle old man left.

I couldn't believe what everybody (but Light, he didn't care) were telling me. Lawliet has been acting like a... like a zombie... he hadn't have life left in his body, they never seen them after I left him. I... still love him, very much... My ringtone began to sound. It was an unknown number. I answered.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"I... I love you Azumi... chan..." The person hung up. I smiled. It was Lawliet. I looked at the stairs and there he was, a more ghostly-like Lawliet, but there he was. Everybody made silence and looked at us.

"L..." I started crying and ran to him to hug him strongly in my arms. "I'm sorry L!! I'm sorry!! Forgive me!!" I said between sobs. He just caressed my hair with his ghost white fingers.

"It's ok, it's ok tenshi... I love you and that's what all matters." He kissed me delicately and tenderly, like I was just something his imagination created and if he made a wrong movement I could dissapear from his life, again. It was a long soft kiss from the lips I've been longin for so long to be pressed into mine. I loved that person more than I thought. "Tenshi, I love you more than I thought I could, I missed you more than I though my heart could stand. Please forgive me, I'm a fool." He said. Two words: I melted. I... just felt like I was heavenly picked up from earth by angels and taken to heaven's doors. I think I fainted.

I lost track of time but I heard a voice far away from me calling my name. "Azumi-chan!! Azumi-chan!!"

"Eh? L? Hello."

"God!! You're ok!!" He said and hugged me, I smiled. I was laid on the sofa and he, next to me. He was the beautiful fragment of my imagination, but he was real. I kissed him. Shocked he returned the kiss and I smirked.

"You love me more than you thought?" I grinned and joy tears started filling up my eyes. "Then, I love you so much more than I." He smiled.

"I love you more than yesterday."

"Everyday I love you more and more!! Ha! I win." He smiled widely.

"Never let me hurt you again, please."

"Ok. But aren't you supposed to ask me to never leave you again?"

"You can leave me whenever you want, but you'll have to leave knowing you've had broken my heart. And I don't wanna ever hurt you again." I smiled, that day I couldn't stop smiling. I thought of what background song could be playing in this moment. **Q****uelqu'un m'a dit (Someone told me) by Carla Bruni**. It's lyrics are beautiful, the song says 'someone told me you loved me again'. I slowly drifted to a deep sleep with Ryuuzaki rubbing my back.

When I woke up in the morning, all my muscles were stiffen up, but I was happy in my lover's arms, kissing him.

"I been up all night staring at you. What's been on your mind while you were asleep?" He asked wondering.

"You don't have to worry tenshi, it's you. Please kiss me one more time." He smiled and kissed me with an urgent hunger for me. I wanted him to leave his taste in my mouth, that sweetness that I loved so much!! "I give up, I let you win. With that kiss, you win. I love to taste your sweet mouth so much!!" I said as his soft grey-black eyes sparkled with a playful shine. And his mouth curled up.

"It's official. I won. Taniyama Azumi, I defeated you. Now answer me another question. Will you marry me, for God's sake?" That shocked me and it took a while to swallow all this information. But when I realized what he had said, I jump from the sofa and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YES!!!!! YES!!!! OF COURSE, YES!!!! I WILL!!!!" That scream should have woken up the group, I felt a little sorry, but I didn't care. I ran to him again and hugged him, then I kissed him pationality.

* * *

_The second chapter!!! I hope you've enjoyed it!! ^^_

_As you've noticed before if you read any of my other fanfics, I like making references to songs or music artists, as well other stuff. Just to let you know, I may be using other songs for this story and others._

_Some parts of this chapter were inspired by different songs, so if you find some lyrics that are similar to this... you know they're songs._

_I don't own Death Note or any of the songs I've used here. _

_Review if you want/liked it!!_

**.thenolifequeen**


	3. Insert Sad Title Here

It was the best day of my life, but the Kira case was still open and he continued killing people. Rem, the shinigami didn't say a word, but curiously, she always looked at Light when she thought nobody was watching her. Did he had something to do with this shinigami?

"Hey guys, I can't find Ryuuzaki, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He's at the roof, Light is looking for him there."

"Ok, thank you!!" When I arrived to the roof, it was raining like hell and Light was talking to L. "Hey!! You two!! Come here or you'll take a cold!!" The both of them looked at me but they couldn't hear me, so I ran to them.

"What were you saying Azumi-chan?" My boyfriend asked with a playful smile.

"I said that it's better if you go inside cause you can get a cold!!" I said and just after that, I sneezed.

L's face changed to a worried expresion and he said "We better go inside, I don't wanna you to get a cold." He started walking away but I stayed.

"Aren't you coming, Light?"

"Yes, in a second." He said and he followed me. "Azumi, it's been a while since we last talked. How are you doing?" This was really weird but went on like nothing happened.

" I'm marrying L!!! Oops... I shouldn't have said that... but look at the ring!! We're engaged. Brrr, I'm cold..." I said shivering.

"Here." He said, he took out his jacket (or shirt, I can't remember) and put it over me.

"Thank you Light, but it's wet!!" I said and chuckled.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled as well. He took a brief look at my ring and didn't say a word. We sat down on the stairs and Ryuuzaki brought towels. I blushed realizing my wet tight t-shirt and put my arms around my chest. Ryuuzaki ignored it like a gentleman, but the inexpert Light stared at it. L kicked him a little to stop staring at me. "Sorry." He said as he blushed.

"What a horrible rain!" Said my detective boy.

"It's your fault for staying under it!!" Replied Light as he dried himself.

"I know. Sorry." I sneezed again. Ryuuzaki got closer me and started drying my feet.

"Thank you, Ryu-chan." Light looked at us with a despective look, or a jealous look, I didn't know.

"I'll add a free massage." My tenshi blinked at me. I giggled. But his face became different. "I feel sad." He said looking at Light.

"Why?" I asked.

"Soon you'll understand." L answered but continued looking at Light. His phone began to ring, he stood up and answer it. "Yes? I understand, I'll go right now." He hung up his mobile. "Things could go allright after all." He continued talking like to himself but he still was talking to Light. He helped me up and the three of us went back to the headquarters.

"Ryuuzaki!! Do you know what's going on? We are trying to obtain other countries' aprobation for this plan." Matsuda said to him but he ignored him and talked to Watari through the laptop.

"Watari, did it go ok?"

"No." The old man replied.

"I thought so. But please get the aprobation to use the note, please."

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?!"

"I want to test the note and see it with my own eyes." He simply said pointing at it with his spoon. This got everybody by surprise, including me.

"You can't!! It's not necesary to proove it!! The power of the note is real!!" Aizawa said.

"And who would have to write the name?" Matsuda asked.

"If you write a name, you would have to use the note again within 13 days!! If not, you'll die!!" I said horribly afraid. That someone could be my Ryuuzaki.

"The note will be used by a criminal that would be executed soon. We'll make a deal with him: if he's alive after 13 days, he'll be set free.

"But the life of someone..." Yagami-san started.

"I haven't finished yet. We are too close of finishing this case!! If everything works out, we'll surely resolve it soon!!" L said proudly and nervous. Suddenly a thunder hit the building and all the screens turned red.

"Is it a black out?" Matsuda asked with panic.

"Watari. Watari!!" L shouted. 'All data deletion' The screens showed that.

"Data deletion? What does it mean?" Aizawa asked.

"I ordered Watari to delete all data if something unespected happened."

"Unespected? It can't be!!" I cried.

"The Shinigami!!" L said.

"True! It had dissapeared!! What's going on?!" Yagami-san said as we all looked for it.

"Listen to me, the Shinig..." But he couldn't continue the phrase. His spoon droped from his hand and also his body.

"**NOOOOOOOO!!!!**" I shouted with all my being, fearing for the worst. Light caught him before he reached the floor.

"Ryuuzaki!! What's wrong?" Matsuda asked. I ran next to Light and hugged tightly L. His last words were

"Azu-chan, I love you." And after that he closed his eyes, but I caught with mine, Light's wicked smile.

"Bastard." I mumbled. "**L!! NOOO!!! NOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!** Don't... leave me... We were going to be such a happy family... the... three of us... Open your eyes!! Don't give up!! L!!" I hugged him and he smiled weakly.

"...care... her... Light... touch her..." Those were really his last words, but I don't think he would want Light to take care of me... Some words were missing. I cried and cried... I couldn't believe he was gone. He was **GONE!!** No!!! It couldn't be possible. Stupid Kira!!! Stupid Shinigami!!

"Hey Ryuuzaki!! What's wrong?! Wake up!!" Light said and screamed like hell.

"Calm down Light!!" His father said.

"She will kill us!! Watari, Ryuuzaki!! And then us!!!" Everybody shouted but I stayed calmed, shocked, in trance. He is gone, he is gone... Those words repeated in my mind all the time.

"Shit!! Where are you Shinigami!?! Show up!!" Light cried desperately.

"L-Light!!" Yagami said.

"I know it's your fault!! Show up!!" His son continued and stood up, leaving me alone holding Ryuuzaki's corpse.

"Let's search too!!" The ex-chief said to Matsuda.

"Yes!!" He replied. "Mogi, stay with her and Ryuuzaki."

"Yes." And the all of them left Mogi, L's body and I, alone. Rivers of tears were drenching my clothes, Mogi just helped me put my dead fiancé on the sofa.

"Stupid L!! Couldn't you see that I can't live in a world where you don't exist?! You were my everything. Please tell me that you'll open your eyes!! I need you to look into mine..." I whispered at the end, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Azumi-san." Mogi said. I hugged Ryuuzaki once again.

"He is gone. He is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back. I loved you more than anything and I still love you Lawliet, I have always loved you, even when I told you those horrible things days ago... **I LOVE YOU L LAWLIET!!** I know you can hear me up there tenshi!! I love you!!" Mogi looked at me like I was completely in nuts, but he didn't say anything cause I just lost my soul mate. I didn't have a happy ending like in movies or in fairytales... I was just the plain old me, a lonely orphan without anything; I've always been with L, since we met. And now all my perfect life was gone. I remember when I was younger, Watari telling me that a part of L's fortune would be mine if anything bad happened to the detective, the rest would be for Wammy's house and other orphanages.

* * *

_He died. I'm really sad bout it. :(_

_Review if you like it or if you don't understand something and want me to tell you._

_Ja ne!_

**.thenolifequeen**


	4. Six years after

**_Six years after..._**

The young man stood at the door of the Lawliet's house. Bouquet of lilies in hand. He rang the bell and the young woman opened it.

"Azumi!"

"Light! Unespected seeing you here." Azumi's cheerful face turned cold and distant, she frowned.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he handed her the flowers.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki would love seeing you. Just let me go for him."

"Isn't he sleeping?"

"No, he's playing with the dog, he doesn't sleep very much." She said as she put the flowers on fresh water, next to his fiancé's photograph.

"Six years since that horrible incident."

"Don't mention that, jerk!! I saw you smile when he died!!" Tears started filling up her eyes.

"The only reason I still let you here is because Ryuuzaki likes you!! I don't think L asked you to take care of me." She continued with rage.

"Light!!" The 6 years old boy ran happily and hugged the recient visitor.

"Hey there Ryuuzaki!! How are you?" Light lifted him and hugged him, too. The kid was just like his father; black hair, pale skin, gifted with an extraordinary intelligence, but he had his hazel mother's eyes and he was very social, unlike his father.

"Fine!! Today mommy let me eat all kind of sweets!! But just today, if not caries would apear in my teeth."

"Good for you Ryuuzaki!!" Light smiled at him and put him back on the floor, softly. Ryuuzaki ran to the garden again to play with his dog, but the dog came inside and started growling at Light, then he started barking.

"Kiba!! Stop barking at him!! He's my friend!!" The little boy said to his white siberian husky. The dog stopped barking but he continued growling. He went with Ryuuzaki to the garden.

"So, how's the investigation? Did you find something new?"

"L had a successor. Near. Sayu's been kidnaped by the mafia and a guy called Mello was with them." Light said very serious as they both sat on the table in the kitchen and watched the boy play with his dog.

"Near!!" She sounded happy.

"Do you know him?" Light said suddenly interested.

"No... well yes... he was very young when I met him, but he was a genius. Mello was also from the Wammy's house." She smiled recalling the days she spent with L at the Wammy's house.

"I see..."

"If you want their full name or a photo of them, in your dreams Kira!! I would never do that!!"

"Those words never left my mouth, don't misunderstand me, please, I'm trying to like you but you never let me. I'm a good boy!!" He said teasing the woman.

"Tell that to someone less clever than me, I know you smiled wickedly when my fiancé died. You bastard!! You are Kira!! Our dog never does that to nobody, unless it is you or Misa. You both are Kira."

"Now you mention Misa, we are living together. But I don't love her at all, I love you Azumi, just why don't you love me?"

"Because you are a killer. You are Kira, I know, and Misa is the second Kira. You killed my L."

"It wasn't exactly me, who killed him. Rem did."

"Fucker!! How can you say that?!" She stood from the table and slapped him, hard. His face was marked with a red hand on his left cheek but he continued like nothing had happened.

"I have something to propose to you. Yes, I am Kira and Misa is the second Kira, now you know the truth, I'll have to kill you, but I don't want to. I want you to be my wife. Marry me."

"Never!! Are you crazy?! I would never marry you, Kira!!"

"I thought you were going to say that, so, if you don't marry me, I'll kill Ryuuzaki."

"NOOO!! Y-you wouldn't!!" She said with all the anger possible in her being and tears dropping.

"Test me." He smiled the same wicked smile he did when L died.

"Bastard!!"

"Are you gonna? Or do you prefer seeing how Ryuuzaki dies the same way his father did?"

"I... Yes... I will marry you. But not because I love you!! I hate you!! I wanna protect him. Everything is for him."

"I'll kill Misa, but don't worry, nobody would find her or think I did it. I'll do it right now." He said and took out his Death Note.

"No!! You can't kill her!!"

"Why not? She's in my way to get to you."

"You fucker!! You don't even have consideration for her!! She truly loves you blindly!!" He opened the note and wrote her name and the cause of her death. 'Amane Misa. Suicide. Dies today at 5.00 pm She runs to a place where nobody would ever find her and stab herself. Body never found.'

"Light!! How could you!! You are a monster!!" She started crying and Ryuzaki entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"She misses your father." Light said like he cared a lot.

"Oh, I see, do I have to miss him too? Cause I've never met him. I just saw him in a couple of photos." She wiped away her tears, picked up her son and sat him on her knees.

"No, it's ok honey, live your life happy knowing he loved you very much before you were born." She smiled sweetly to him. "I love you very much, you remain me of your father." Azumi said as she rubbed his cheek.

"I love you too mommy!! And Kiba too!!" He said hugging his mother.

"Ryuuzaki, we have to tell you something." She glared at Light, why did they had to tell him right now, couldn't he wait a little longer? But exactly in those moments, Kiba jumped and bite Light in his arm.

"Kiba!! Let him go!!" Azumi shouted. Ryuuzaki started crying and his mother picked him up. Light stood up and hit the dog, but he continued biting him more and he began to bleed.

"Kiba!! It's ok... It's ok... he won't hurt us, he isn't bad." Kiba at first continued biting Light, then he stopped but he continued growling. She took Ryuuzaki to his room and told him to wait until she came back for him and that Light was alright. When she came down, she took Kiba to the garden.

"Thank you Kiba, I love you. Light is Kira. You saved us. But I have to marry him, if not, he'll kill Ryuuzaki." She started to cry and hugged the dog that couldn't stop barking to Light. Suddenly he stopped and began licking her with his tongue, trying to dry her tears. Kiba understand the Lawliet family like he had a human soul. "I better be leaving." She said and left the dog barking desperately. He couldn't stand his master being with a cold blooded murderer.

"Light, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Ha! Suddenly worried, fiancée?"

"Idiot!! I'm just doing this for Ryuuzaki!! I hate you with all my being!! You killed L!!" She gave him towels and he went on like nothing.

"Have your ring, beauty." And he took out a golden ring, she just glared at him. "I curse the day you were born, bastard!! How could you kill Misa and all those criminals? Don't you have a human soul left in you?"

"Yes, but is crazy about you and can't stop thinking about you." She put in her finger ring the ring that Yagami gave her.

"I wish Near could kick your butt soon." She said and went upstairs to get Ryuuzaki, Light followed her silently.

* * *

_Well, what do you think of the story so far?_

_Review and tell me!!_


	5. It Couldn’t Be Other Way

_**Despite the flames I recieved, I decided to continue submitting this story. For the ones that really liked it.**_

_**I won't change the way I write, and if you don't like this story, just go away and don't read it! Don't make people feel bad!!**_

_**But I do admit something, in the begining Azumi DID look like a Mary Sue, but that wasn't important. The core of this story is to show her life AFTER L's death. How everything developes. It's read clearly in the summary: **_

_**'L's death, took completely for surprise his girlfriend, Azumi. How will she make it without him? Will she survive?Find out! LxOC'**_

_**Thank you and goodbye, enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Ryuuzaki, honey, everything is allright now, you can come down with Light and me." I called my sweetheart.

"I don't want to go down, I wanna stay here with you. Read me a book, mommy, please!!" I chuckeld and picked The book of lost things by John Connolly.

"Everything you can imagine, is real. Pablo Picasso (1881-1973). What a beautiful phrase, don't you think so, Ryuu-chan?"

"Yeah!! I imagine a perfect world with you and daddy, I wish I could meet him. Tell me mommy, how was him?" I sighed and a deep pain crossed my heart but I hid it.

"He was just like you, cute and smart." I smiled tenderly, my son giggled. "He loved eating sweets, cakes, cookies and loved us very much. Grampa Watari, also loved us very much, he was very sweet. But today, five years ago, he and L, died in a car accident." His face saddened and mine too. "But I'm sure in the place where they are, they're taking care of us."

"I also think so." Light stepped into the room and I tried not to glare at him, tried. He appeared behind and put his arm around me. I was mortifying, I felt like I was betraying L, but if I didn't do that, he would kill Ryuuzaki. I had to do this for my son. I showed the best smile I could give and gazed at him. I put the book on the shelf again and picked Ryuuzaki in my arms.

"Ryuuzaki, we have to tell you something, honey." I told him.

"What is it about?"

"About me and your mom." Answered Light.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing honey, it's just we... would you like me getting married with Light?" Light looked at me, he didn't thought about Ryuuzaki's opinion.

"I think it would be ok... but daddy... wouldn't he be angry?" Ryuuzaki simply asked. My face almost decompose. I felt awful inside me.

"Your father is dead." Light sharply said, he was desperate. Ryuuzaki almost cried but he hid it and gain courage. "Then I think it would be great having you in my family, Yagami Light. Please take care of me and my mother." He said like a grown adult. That broke my heart, calling Kira, part of his family!! I faked an smile and Light hugged me. He took my face softly and kissed me for the first time. I felt miserable, like the most insignificant of roaches.

The day went on slowly, Light finally left and Ryuuzaki was upstairs reading The book of lost things. I went directly to the kitchen, drank a glass full of water and started crying hard, and I cried, and cried. I was marrying my love's worst enemy, Kira.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" My heart stopped.

"I'm just excited about getting married, you finally are going to have a father." I lied between sobs.

"It's not that, I know you very well mom. What is it? Don't you love Light?" Damn, he was right and discovered me. He's like his father.

"I'm doing this because I love you, hon."

"But I don't want you to marry someone you don't love because of me. I want you to be happy." That light me up a little, but what he didn't know was that every chance of me, being happy was stolen the day L died, I've lost an important part of me that day. I never got over it. But the day Ryuuzaki was born, a little part of what I've lost, came back, but not enough to save me from my pitch black abyss.

"I also want your happiness, I know the kids at your school like teasing you because you don't have a father. Please, be proud cause Light will be there for you, he'll be good at us."

"But I don't want Light!! I want my real father!!! The one I can't bring back... L. I'll never call Light 'father.' What happened when you said you were a super mom and that I didn't have to worry? Was that a lie? You're not a super mom, if that were true... You wouldn't marry Light!!" He tried to runaway, crying, but I hold him in my arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, but nothing can be the same anymore, Kira changed our lives. To be truth, he killed your father and Watari." He started crying louder.

"I hate Kira!!"

"Please, trust Light, he won't replace your father, but he'll take care of us."

In those moments, Lawliet's last words came to my mind '...care... her... Light... touch her...'. Did he really want him to take care of me? No... it can't be... or... it could be what he wanted to say: Don't take care of her. Light, don't touch her. Maybe. I remember Lawliet wanted a girl, and I wanted a boy. Could also be that he told ME to take care of the girl, and then say to Light, don't touch her... It's the only rational explanation I can find. It couldn't be other way.


	6. Pasta With My Nemesis

_I'm not dead!! Here, another chapter._

_I wanna thank all the people who reviewed this story. THANKS!! ^^_

_I don't own Death Note or the songs used in here._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Hello darling!!"

"Oh! Hello Light!!" I said as I ran to the door and kissed him, my son was behind me.

"Guess what!!"

"What?"

"What if today we go somewhere to have dinner and then to a special place..." He said as he smirked and looked at my body. Eww. It gave me chills.

"Ryuuzaki can come, right?" I asked with a little of malice in my voice.

"I'm afraid he can't. This would be our first date, and I would like to go just alone."

"Mmm..." I doubted and glared at him.

"I wanna go please!! Let's go as a family!!" He said, Light glared at him but he gave a affirmative answer, we all were going like a 'family'.

"Put on your most gorgeous dress, darling, we're going to the most expensive restaurant in the whole city." That scared me. How was he going to pay everything?

"Is it a sushi restaurant? Because I'm terribly alergic to fish." His face saddened but he lighted up in a second.

"No, it's an italian restaurant." Great, pasta!! Or pizza...

"Oh! I like italian food, I once read it on a book that two doggies shared a plate of pasta and a fat cheff served them." My kid said brightly. Light smiled at him and then looked back at me.

"I'm going to prepare. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. See you darling!! Bye Ryuuzaki!!" He said and kissed my forehead. Ryuuzaki waved at him and then ran excited to his room. I stayed there, in front of the door just thinking about this thing. I didn't love him, right? I was just doing this for my son. Well, at least today I didn't have to cook. I smiled at the thought. I glanced at my watch. 18.00. Still two hours to go and have dinner with my nemesis and Ryuuzaki. I went to my room and turned on the old radio I had on one of the shelves, full of books. Despite I had the money L left me, I didn't want to spend it in luxurious things for me. I didn't deserve it. I wanted to share those things with Lawliet, but he wasn't here anymore. I did spend the money on Ryuuzaki. He really deserved it. Melancholical notes played on my old radio.

"_This is the moment that you know, that you told her that you loved her but you don't. You touch her skin and then you think, that she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me. Yeah, she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me."_ I didn't know what song was, but it felt exactly like me. I didn't love Light.

"_I spent two weeks in Silver lake; the California sun cascading down my was a girl with light brown streaks, and she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me. Yeah, she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me."_ He doesn't mean a thing to me.

"_I wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking, as we moved together in the dark. And all the friends that I was telling, all the playful misspellings and every bite I gave you left a mark. Tiny vessels oozed into your neck and formed the bruises that you said you didn't want to fade but they did, and so did I that day."_ I wish I could vanish the way he did, but I can't, if I do, Light would kill Ryuuzaki or me, or both of us. The song continued, and I laid down on my bed listening to every word carefully.

_All I see are dark Grey clouds_

_In the distance moving closer with every hour_

_So when you ask "Is something wrong?"_

_I think "You're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now._

_No, we can't talk about it now."_

_So one last touch and then you'll go_

_And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_

_But it was vile, and it was cheap_

_and you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

_yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_

_yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me._

Tears all over my pillow. This song made the guy who sang it feel guilty, but he didn't have the fault. He missed his last love. The beautiful girl neither had the fault, in my case, Light actually was, guilty. I desperately needed the name of that song. Another 'preppy' song started playing. Damn. I sat down and hugged my pillow, paying especific attention to the old radio over my bed.

"Hello guys, we've just listened to 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne, before it was Death Cab For Cutie with 'Tiny Vessels'. 18.15, today we're having a beautiful winter day. No rain, no snow. Perfectly day to go out and have a romantic dinner with our soulmates!" I turned off that ancient radio. Soulmates... I scoffed and went back to bed to take a nap.

"Mom!!! Mom!! Wake up!! Light is here!!" I felt my son jumping in my bed. I opened up my eyes and saw him smartly dressed.

"Sorry hon, I fell asleep. Go downstairs and tell him I'll be ready in a sec." He nodded and stepped out of my room. I slowly got up of my warm and comfy bed and walked to the bathroom. I had the whole time of the world and I didn't feel like hurring up. I took out an elegant dress, if you could call it elegant, and put it on my bed with my undies. I got into the bathroom and undressed, it was going to be a quick shower, after all, I didn't want my son to stand the unbeareable Light for so much time. While I was washing my hair, I heard someone opening my door, I'm sure it was Ryuuzaki.

"Hon!! I forgot a towel, can you bring it to mommy please?" He didn't answered but I also heard some drawers open, so I think he was looking for it. I bet he was angry to make him wait so much, so that was why he didn't say a word. I finished the shower and I draw back the curtain. There in front of me, there was Light. I screamed. "Pervert!! Get the hell outta here!!!" I took the towel from his hand and pushed him outside the bathroom. He was smirking. I drapped my body with the towel and got out of the bathroom. Light was sitting on my bed playing with my panties. I blushed but remained an anger face.

"Jerk!! Get the hell out of here and stop playing with those!!" I said as I ran to him to remove my white panties off his hand, but with the impulse, I, unfortunately, slipped and fell on top of him. I blushed madly and he enjoyed it, that bastard!! He wrapped his arms around my waist and rudely kissed me. I struggled to escape but he was stronger than me. "Noo!! Let me go!!" With one of my struggles, my towel fell off from my body. His eyes shone with lust and he grabbed my butt, I tried to kick him, but it didn't work out. I started crying thinking all my hopes were gone, but suddenly, he stopped. "Why don't you finish what you started, bastard?!"

"Ryuuzaki is waiting downstairs, I don't wanna make him worry about us." He said, stood up, lined up and got outside the room without hesitation and without word. Tears continued flowing, but I dressed up. I didn't feel like putting on my make up. My silk black dress danced gracefully around me, but I didn't feel happy knowing I wouldn't be modeling it to my true love. I went downstairs and I found Light's wide open eyes staring at me, he was almost drooling. Unluckily, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Mom!! You are beautiful!!! Don't you think Light?" The man made a big effort to take off his eyes from me and look at Ryuuzaki.

"Yes." He looked back at me and he said with his heart wide open. "You look wonderful tonight. Every girl will be jealous of seeing you with me." He smiled and I forced a smile too. Narcisist! Always thinking of him. I despite him more than before, if that could be possible...

"Thank you, now let's go. I'm starving!!" I said and intertwined my fingers with his. Ryuuzaki also took my hand.

As we got inside the restaurant, everybody turned around to see us. Their jaws dropped like they've just seen a ghost, or a celebrity. What was wrong with us? Suddenly a woman stood up from where she was and walked directly to Light.

"Light!! Takada Kiyomi. We went together to the university."

"Oh! Yeah! How are you doing? I introduce to you my fiancée and her son, Ryuuzaki. She's Tanata Mai." I looked at him weirdly, why wouldn't he say my real name to her? Did she have something to do with the Death Note? My son also looked at him strangely but didn't say a word. If he didn't say my name was for some special reason, he deduced. "If you excuse us, we are starving. Goodbye Kiyomi-san. And a pleasure seeing you again." He said, hold my arm and lead us to an empty table.

"So, what are you going to order, hon?" I asked my son.

"Spaggetti (sp?), you mommy?"

"Yeah, me too. Light?"

"Make that three." He said to the waitress, who was flirting with him, I didn't give a damn, he, unfortunately, neither. He was smiling at me happily. How could he do that?! Knowing he killed to be here with me tonight!! Bastard!!

"Why aren't you today with the guys going on with the investigation?"

"We are on mourning for Misa's death."

"Misa's dead??" My son asked horrified.

"We can't find her anywhere, we asume she's dead." Light replied trying to act sad, and Ryuuzaki started sobbing.

"Poor Misa!! She was always good to me. Did that Kira killed him?" We both, Light and I looked at him perplexed. I hugged lightly my son.

"We don't know, hon, it could be but..." He interrupted me.

"Damn that Kira!! I swear I'll take revenge!! He took away most of the people I love!!" That shocked me, so young swearing taking revenge of my future husband, though he didn't know it. Light gulped unwillingly. Luckily, our dinner arrived.

"Don't worry honey, Light will find Kira and he'll put him behind the bars."

"Light? Are you working to capture him?" He asked looking at him.

"Yes, under the name of L." He surprisingly gave out the info to my son. I knew Ryuuzaki's brain was working at full speed, you could almost hear the gears inside. He looked so much like his father!! I wanted to cry but I didn't.

"So, if you were Kira, then you wouldn't have any obstacle to continuing your kills." That surprised both of us. But Light just laughed, a nervous laugh.

"Don't be silly Ryuuzaki, me, Kira? I sworn the day your father died the same. That I would take revenge against Kira." Ryuuzaki looked at me searching for some support from my part, but I couldn't do anything.

"Yes, he did. I was there when he said it." I said betraying my son, that only had me in the world. Why did I do it...? I felt awful.

"Eat your pasta Ryuuzaki, or it'll get cold." Light said to him as he took a bite of his. My son glared at him but started eating silently. I felt the tension rise. We didn't say a word till we finished our portions. "Delicious!!" Exclamed Light. My son was with his his arms crossed in front of his chest and frowning. He was disappointed I didn't help him. Sorry... But suddenly his face lighten up.

"Light, at this time, you should know how Kira kills, please tell me!!" Light lost his control but just said:

"It's confidential, only the members of the investigation are allowed to know the information." Ryuuzaki glared at him but smiled at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"I think we better be leaving." Light said disturbed.

"Yes." I agreed. He called again the cute waitress and paid. We got outside the Italian restaurant and started walking towards my house. He offered us a cab, but this time I wanted to walk. I didn't want to be in a tiny car with Light. The night was cold, freezing. I remembered when L dried my wet feet... That sweet smile... It was like a flashback, I didn't want those memories to return, that dark day... The unbearable pain... The tears cried... 'He was gone...' "NO!!!" I screamed and grabbed my head. I started crying.

"Mom!! What's wrong?" Ryuuzaki asked genuinly worried. I fall to my knees in the middle of the pavement.

"He is gone... I'm sorry Ryuuzaki, I guess I'm not over it..." I hugged my son and began to sob.

* * *

_Review to tell me what do you think till now! ^^_


	7. Is This The End?

_Hi guys!! _

_I recomend for you to listen to these songs, that I feel they talk about what happens to Azumi in this fanfic: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, Thinking Of You by Katy Perry and Guardian Angel by The Red Jumsuit Apparatus._

_I wanna thank __**AmazingZeldafan09**__ and __**KiyUzumaki**__ for reviewing and giving me support to continue this story!! The others reviewers too!! Thanks!! ^^_

_Sorry, this chapter is super short!! But I didn't have time!_

_

* * *

_

I woke up in my bed, but not alone, Light by my side. Another nightmare, I thought; but no, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real. We were married. Every day that slowly passed by was a... a... there were no words in the world to describe what I felt. It was horrible. Tiny daggers stabbing in my heart everytime I saw him, everytime I had to be with him, sleep with him, get laid, have sex, call it whatever you want, but for me it was the same, a big torture!! I couldn't stand it anymore. We got married in England, near the Wammy's house. And in our honeymoon, I had to leave Ryuuzaki there. I missed him so much!! But at least he made some friends. Light told me Mello and the girl we met at the Italian restaurant were dead, she was Kira's spokesperson. Also a boy with Mello, Matt. I couldn't believe it. I knew those two when they were little guys... That made me sad. Then he told me that this Takada Kiyomi, had written my false name in a page of the Death Note he gave to her. She wanted me dead, to be with Light, naturally.

But at the moment, nothing is going to be the same. Right now Light is working, Ryuuzaki at school and I'm alone at home crying, holding a pregnancy test. Positive. Holy crap. Nobody would find out. I hope so...

"I have to find a way to make Azumi forget L. Somehow, I'll make her forget him." Light said outlaud what was flying through his head. And luckily for him, a boy that was giving out leaflets in the street gave him a paper where it read: 'Hypnosis, can do anything you want.' This was perfect, stupid, but perfect.

And so, he took his wife to where the hypnotist was and made her forget about L. Azumi couldn't do anything, if she refused to do so, Light would kill Ryuuzaki, and that was too much for her to stand. With tears she acepted.

"Goodbye L, I love you." And with those last words the hypnotist erased every single momory about L. Every caress, every hug, every kiss, every word spoken by his unique lips, now were gone.

"Love, are you ok?" Light asked Azumi.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"We are at a doctor."

"Why? Did something wrong happened? Is Ryuuzaki ok?" She asked worried.

"Yes, darling, everything is ok. Now answer me, what's the first thing that come to your mind when I say L?"

"L? That's a letter of the alphabet, why?" She asked dumbfonded. Light smirked and thanked the hypnotist, then they left.

"Mommy!! Where were you? I'm starving!!" Ryuuzaki ran to his mother's arms. "I'm sorry Ryuu-chan but Light took me to the doctor."

"Mommy!! Are you ok? What happened?"

"Everything is ok, but guess what?! You're gonna have a brother or a sister!! Isn't that wonderful?" Ryuuzaki's face went pale. A brother or a sister?! And the father wasn't even his father!!

"No!! Mom I hate you!! How could you do that to daddy!?! I bet you he's broken in heaven!!" He said and ran to his bedroom crying. Azumi stood there speachless. Deep inside she knew something had to be wrong with her but... she felt like she had lost something important, but she didn't remember it.

"Daddy? But... your daddy is Light... I don't understand why he..." This made her angry. She ran to his son's bedroom and bursted into.

"Ryuuzaki Yagami!! Don't even think on insulting your father!! Another word and you'll be left without dinner!! Light is your father and this child too, no more arguing!!" She left the way she entered. Ryuuzaki just staying in his room shocked. His mother never shouted him in his life.

"Light? My father? What's wrong with my mom? How could she forget L, my father?" Suddenly another figure came into the room. It was Light and he was smirking. "What did you do to my mom?!" Ryuuzaki shouted.

Light still with his smirk, said "She doesn't remember your father, that's sad. I took away anything in this house that can make her remember him. His photos, his presents to her, everything. And don't try to remaind her of him, she'll only listen to me. You can't do anything, how does it feel? Being the son of the best DEAD detective in the world and not being able to do anything to save your mom? I'll tell you something, yes, I am Kira. And you won't tell anybody."

"And how are you so sure?"

"If you tell anyone something, I'll kill your mom. How funny life is, that's the same way I tricked your mother to marry me. If she married me and was a good girl, I wouldn't have to kill you. She made all of this for you. You are guilty of everything that's going on here. You are guilty of your mother's saddness. You remainded her so much to your father that you made her life harder. Now she doesn't remember anything of this. In her mind all she sees is a happy family. You, me, she and this upcoming baby. She doesn't remember who is Kira, doesn't remember your father. She's right where I want her. She's all mine and nothing in this world can change anything."

* * *

_Again, sorry for the short chapter. ^^U_

_Yes!! Azumi is going to have a baby! :O _

_Poor Ryuu-chan. D:_

_I'll try to update as soon as possible._

_Review please to tell me how's the story going so far!! ^^_

.thenolifequeen


	8. Orihime

'I want to connect to him through his sky and my sky.' That strange phrase was wandering around my mind, weird, Light was the only man I wanted and he was my husband, still is a beautiful phrase. Kiba's barks were unbearable.

"What's wrong Kiba? Light isn't here. And you seem to bark of happiness...?" He was barking at the door, jumping, like any dog would do with his master. The rang belled. "I'm coming!!" Light was at work and Ryuuzaki didn't want to go to school, he was grounded in his room. I opened the door and a shiny light inundated the whole house. Or so I thought. Maybe it was my mind playing me tricks.

"Azumi-chan... You don't think of me anymore... And you worried me..." A stranger said with a bit of saddness in his voice.

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my house?" I asked, I still didn't recognized this man. I was kind of afraid... or... not? The man took a step into the house and I could see him perfectly. This someone was heavenly beautiful, handsome and... he knew my name... But I didn't remember him. His raven black hair was messy, but that didn't hide the fact he was pretty atractive. "Who are you? I feel like I have to remember you, but I don't. Who are you?" The man hugged me, crying. That shocked me and I lost control of my body.

"Azumi-chan, why you don't remember me? What happened to you? Aren't you missing me?" I desperately searched in my mind for any memory of him, but nothing came.

"I'm sorry... I..." Suddenly Ryuuzaki shouted from his room. "Ryuuzaki!!!" I left the man and ran to my son's room. "Ryuuzaki!! What's wrong?!" He was sitting on the floor pointing at a black notebook, his eyes were extremely afraid almost out of their sockets. I took it and read 'Death Note.' Weird. I opened it and continued reading it. 'The human whose name is written in this note shall die.' I left the note on the floor, taking it as a joke or something similar and went with my son. He was far more important. "It's ok Ryuuzaki, it's ok..." I hugged him, he cried and hugged me strongly back.

"Mom, Light is Kira. That's his weapon, that's how he kills... With the Death Note. All the criminals' names are written there. Please mom, believe me!!" The man entered into Ryuuzaki's bedroom, he stood still, watching us. Ruuyzaki looked at him and said "Da-ddy daddy... But... you're... it's impossible!! Dad!!" He left me and ran to hug him with all his might.

"Daddy?" I asked myself confused looking at them.

"Mom!! He's my father!! He's L!! He was the best detective in the world!! You always told me that..." A rush of memories with this man inundated my mind. He was L Lawliet, the only man I've ever loved.

"L. L!!" I started crying and ran to him and hugged him with all my might, aswell. "What happened to me? How could I ever forget I loved you? And... what... are you doing here...? You're supposed to be... gone... Tenshi... Tenshi!!!! You're MY **angel**!! I love you!!!" I said crying and hugging my two men, well my kid and my angel. "Explain yourself L, what are you doing here?" I asked seriusly when the first rush started to vanish. Ryuuzaki went to tell Kiba the good news.

"As I told you before, I was worried you didn't think of me anymore... That bastard made all of this... I can't believe it. Don't worry, Near knows he's Kira and all of this will finish soon. This week. But I'm afraid Light will die." Part of me was happy but the other not so much. I held my tummy. The baby... I started crying. L hugged me the way he used to do when we were together. "Shh... shh... Tenshi everything will be alright. You took the right decision. She'll be ok." He said rubbing my back. She... a girl. I smiled weakly. He always wanted a girl.

"Why did you come? I'll be awful after you leave. I mean I'm happy you came but didn't you think in the **after**?" He smiled weakly. "I'll send you someone to take care of you. You'll be happy... You'll meet someone new, someone who will protect you no matter what. Someone who really deserves you, not like Light." I smiled, and let a tear drop. He was everything I ever wanted. But, I know if I refused, he'll be worried and sad up there... So I just thanked him.

"Thank you tenshi. I love you."

"Let me take you somewhere." He said and took my hand. We went flying across the sky till we reach an abandoned factory or something like that and he took me inside. We were invisible for the guys inside there and surprisingly there were Light and the others. Also Near and other guys too. "Are you sure you want to see this?" L asked me. "Yes, please, I want to see the man who made me feel so much pain, die." I let a tear drop, not voluntary. "Even if he's the father of your child?" I doubted a little this time. "Yes, please, it'll just hurt a little, but everything is going to be fine." And so I saw the horror develope in front of my eyes. Light went completely mad, he was at the edge of his good sense, he lost completely his mind, and died. There are some facts that I obviously want to ommit, because it was too shocking to me to see all of this, though I didn't tell L.

* * *

It was a shiny day, the bees buzzing, the birds chirping... But it was Light's funeral. I had to look sad one way or another, I was his wife after all. Well, widow now. The guys that used to be in the task force were there, also his mother and sister. Ryuuzaki and I were silent. Most of them were crying, except for those who knew the truth. I don't know if I have to say I'll miss him...

I felt really sorry for his mother and sister. Tragedy was all around them. I won't tell Sachiko I'm pregnant. It'll be more shocking to her, and she still has a daughter to take care of.

* * *

Life went on and several months passed by. I was in my sixth month of pregnancy and L was right, I was going to have a daughter. I hadn't decided what was going to be her name, yet. Ryuuzaki looked rather amused at the idea of having a baby sister, even if she was Light's, he was going to love her.

Yesterday, we prepared a room for her and I've never seen him more excited before. He looked renewed, like nothing ever happened before. I hope L is looking at him right now. I'm sure he'll be proud of his son.

"Mommy, can I ask you something?" Ryuu-chan asked me curiosly.

"Yeah, honey, sure." I glanced at him, lovingly.

"Can we name my sister now?" I nodded at him, smiling. "Last class, at school, our teacher told us a beautiful tale. About a girl named Orihime and her lover, Hikoboshi."

"Yes, I know that legend very well. _Orihime, daughter of the Tentei, wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa. Her father loved the cloth that she wove and so she worked very hard every day to weave it. However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. Concerned about his daughter, Tentei arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven. In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears and allowed the two to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month if Orihime worked hard and finished her weaving. The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet._ Is a bit sad, don't you think? That they have to wait one year to meet..." If only L and I could meet once a year, I'd be greatful forever more.

"Yes, but I love the name Orihime. It means _Weaving Princess._ Can we name my little sister like that?" I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Of course, dear. She'll love the name you've chosen for her." Suddenly she began to kick. "Ryuu-chan! Put your hand over my tummy. She's kicking!" It looked just like his heart melted. He put his little hand over my tummy and smiled.

"She likes her name." He simply said and a teardrop escaped from my eye, falling on my cheek. Life maybe was just perfect now.

The doorbell rang. Who could it be?

* * *

_Okay, I wanna thank everybody who reviewed! Thanks!!_

_The info of the legend, I took it from Wikipedia, if you are willing to know more, just go to Wiki and type 'Tanabata'. There's an explanation of the Japanese festival._

_Review and tell me how's the story going and I'll accept any ideas! :D_


End file.
